BGC Balamb Garden Community
by lady tecuma
Summary: *UPDATE* Chapter 15 has arrived! It's the return of the slurping Squall! Plus somebody has a dirty mind! o_O R&R, and God bless!
1. The Ragarnok

AN: Okokokok. I KNOW THIS HAS ALREADY BEEN DONE BEFORE, but I wanted to give it a shot! This fanfic uses characters from my story "Worlds Apart", and (like duh) the regular characters from FFVlll.  
  
I state here and now, I am not ripping off anyone's ideas, I just wanted to give this a spin. So, please read, and bring on the reviews and the flames!!  
  
God Bless.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vlll (sadly), Squaresoft does.  
  
  
  
Raine- Lady Leonhart  
  
Celes- Bookworm  
  
Sabin-Suplex  
  
Tifa- My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot  
  
I.J.- I.K. Ver 2.0  
  
The Ragarnok  
  
Lady Leonhart has entered the room  
  
Bookworm has entered the room  
  
Suplex has entered the room  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot has entered the room  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0 has entered the room  
  
  
  
Moderator is offline.  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0: HEY!!  
  
Lady Leonhart: LMHO!!! *falls out of chair laughing*  
  
Suplex: Ooohhh!!  
  
Bookworm: *chanting* Go Tifa, go Tifa! XD  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0: Not funny, sister!  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: Oh, it's funny alright! HA!  
  
Lady Leonhart: oh lord…  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: What's wrong?  
  
Lady Leonhart: I had the "special" at the cafeteria today.  
  
Suplex: Oh shoot! Raine's gonna blow chunks!!  
  
Bookworm: SABIN!  
  
Lady Leonhart: You DO know that you are sitting at least 2 rows in front of me, right? And I am capable of doing painful things to you.  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0: Ohoh. Start praying, Sabin.  
  
Bookworm: Is it just me, or is this class REALLY boring?  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: No, it's boring, alright. *blinks* That reminds me Raine, how is your mother doing?  
  
Lady Leonhart: She's ok  
  
Suplex: Hey Celes, what did you put for number 11?  
  
Bookworm: Get your OWN answer! :p  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: We got weapons practice next. And guess who's supervising?  
  
Lady Leonhart: Please, not a Garden Faculty member. ANYBODY but a Garden Faculty member!  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: Actually, your dad is supervising.  
  
Suplex: Oh no.  
  
Lady Leonhart: YES!! THANK YOU LORD! NOW I CAN GET SOME DECENT GUNBLADE PRACTICE IN!!!  
  
Bookworm: Not so fast, you. I'm supposed to take you on!  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0: Oooohhh! Catfight!  
  
Suplex: *rolls eyes* Gimme a break, I.J.  
  
Lady Leonhart: Girl, please! I can beat you in less than five minutes!  
  
Bookworm: SAY WHAT?!  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0: Sheathe the claws, ladies!!  
  
Bookworm: SHUT UP, I.J.! *cracks whip*  
  
Lady Leonhart: Don't snap that whip at me!  
  
Suplex: I don't understand. You two are supposed to be friends, yet you enjoy ripping strips off of each other.  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0: Who can fathom the female mind?  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: Speaking of which, I have to warn you.  
  
Lady Leonhart: Warn us about what?  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: Mom's on the warpath again.  
  
Suplex: Oh no…  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0: Yep, it's that time of year again!  
  
Bookworm: She already got me.  
  
Lady Leonhart: O.o  
  
Suplex: O.o  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0: Say whaaatttt???  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: Yipes! Mom's moving fast this year!  
  
Lady Leonhart: *hearing Jaws theme music play* I'm probably next… *gulps*  
  
Suplex: How about we all go into hiding until it's over?  
  
Bookworm: Where are we going to hide? 


	2. The SeeD Lounge

AN: I LLLIIIVVVEEE!! Thanks to Athena88 for being the first person to review this fic! (Thanks for reviewing my other story too! It means a lot to me!)  
  
Disclaimer: Check out the first chapter, I'm not wasting space to repeat myself. :P  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall-Silver Lion  
  
Rinoa-Angel Wings  
  
Zell-Hotdog Luvr  
  
Quistis-Blue Lady  
  
Selphie-The Chairperson  
  
Irvine-Triggerman  
  
  
  
The SeeD Lounge  
  
Silver Lion has entered the room  
  
Angel Wings has entered the room  
  
Hotdog Luvr has entered the room  
  
Moderator is offline  
  
Angel Wings: Hey baby!  
  
Hotdog Luvr: Please, no public displays of affection.  
  
Silver Lion: *hits Hotdog Luvr upside the head* Shut up.  
  
Angel Wings: Sleep out on the couch again, Zell?  
  
Silver Lion: LOL! XD *falls out of chair laughing*  
  
Hotdog Luvr: .  
  
*****Blue Lady has entered the room*****  
  
Blue Lady: Hi everyone!  
  
Angel Wings: Hi Quistis!  
  
Silver Lion: Hey.  
  
Blue Lady: Ahh, don't contain your excitement, Squall.  
  
Hotdog Luvr: That was cold, Rinoa!  
  
Angel Wings: :D  
  
*****Triggerman has entered the room*****  
  
Triggerman: Hey y'all.  
  
Blue Lady: Hey Irvine.  
  
Angel Wings: Don't you have a class now?  
  
Triggerman: Nope. Just came to warn you.  
  
Silver Lion: O.o Oh no.  
  
Angel Wings: Oh no what?  
  
Blue Lady: It's that time of year.  
  
Hotdog Luvr: And she's on the rampage…  
  
*****The Chairperson has entered the room*****  
  
The Chairperson: HEEEEYYYY EVERYBODY!!!!!!  
  
Silver Lion: O.o  
  
Angel Wings: Hey Selphie.  
  
The Chairperson: I haven't seen any of your names up on the Garden Committee Festival List yet!!!  
  
Hotdog Luvr: We…we've been busy, Selph!!  
  
The Chairperson: Uh huh.  
  
Angel Wings: Seriously! Heck, I got a mountain of papers on my desk that I have to mark now!  
  
Silver Lion: I got to substitute for Anderson next period.  
  
Blue Lady: That's his Advanced Weapons Class, right?  
  
Silver Lion: Yeah, and today's practice.  
  
Triggerman: Aren't Raine and the others in that class?  
  
Angel Wings: Yep.  
  
Silver Lion: She's probably gonna hit me up for Gunblade practice…  
  
Blue Lady: That's interesting…  
  
The Chairperson: What is?  
  
Blue Lady: My computer tells me when there are people in the other chat rooms. And right now, I'm seeing 5 people who are supposed to be in class now in one of them.  
  
Hotdog Luvr: Which room is it?  
  
Blue Lady: The Ragarnok.  
  
Triggerman: That's the room that Tifa and I.J. always hang out in!  
  
Blue Lady: Hmm…let's see…do any of these names sound familiar to you?  
  
The Chairperson: What are they?  
  
Blue Lady: Lady Leonhart…  
  
Angel Wings: Raine.  
  
Silver Lion: Raine.  
  
Blue Lady: Bookworm??  
  
Angel Wings: Celes.  
  
Blue Lady: Suplex…where do these kids get these names?  
  
Hotdog Luvr: That's Sabin. Suplex's one of his moves.  
  
Blue Lady: MY BROTHER SHOT HIMSELF IN THE FOOT? HAHA!  
  
The Chairperson: That's Tifa!  
  
Triggerman: XD You can tell that's Tifa, alright!  
  
Blue Lady: And finally…I.K. Ver 2.0? @_@  
  
Silver Lion: I.J.  
  
Triggerman: How'd you know that?  
  
Silver Lion: …  
  
Hotdog Luvr: It's pretty much self-explanatory.  
  
Angel Wings: What class are they supposed to be in now?  
  
Blue Lady: Theory of Magic. Bickerson's out, so Marks is substituting.  
  
Triggerman: Ahh…that explains it.  
  
Silver Lion: Raine says that all the students are complaining about him. Say he's boring.  
  
Angel Wings: I agree with them. I peeked into one of his classes one day.  
  
Blue Lady: And?  
  
Angel Wings: Those poor kids looked like they were in comas.  
  
The Chairperson: That bad?  
  
Silver Lion: …  
  
Angel Wings: Ohoh.  
  
Hotdog Luvr: What?  
  
Angel Wings: Squall's up to something…  
  
Silver Lion: Want to burst in on their conversation?  
  
Angel Wings: O.o  
  
Blue Lady: O.o  
  
Hotdog Luvr: O.o  
  
Triggerman: O.o  
  
The Chairperson: O.o  
  
Silver Lion: Whaaatttt?  
  
Hotdog Luvr: Squall actually volunteered an idea!!!  
  
Silver Lion: Hey!  
  
Angel Wings: Don't mind him.  
  
Triggerman: Sounds good to me. :D  
  
The Chairperson: But we'll startle them!  
  
Silver Lion: That's the idea. 


	3. The Invasion

AN: Hey everyone! Thank you ever so much for da reviews! I feel so appreciated…^^  
  
Without futher ado, here is chapter 3!!!  
  
Disclaimer: COTFC, INWSTRM! :p  
  
  
  
The Ragarnok  
  
Moderator is offline  
  
  
  
Lady Leonhart: So how are we gonna do this?  
  
Suplex: I dunno, move to another Garden until it's over?  
  
*****Blue Lady has entered the room*****  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0: Hey, we have another one!  
  
Blue Lady: Hello.  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: You're fooling around too, huh?  
  
Bookworm: Hey, I wouldn't be surprised if EVERYONE was messing around on the computer now.  
  
Blue Lady: What class are you in?  
  
Lady Leonhart: The EXTREMELY BORING Theory of Magic class. *yawns*  
  
Blue Lady: Who's the teacher?  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0: Snooze Patrol.  
  
Blue Lady: O.o  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: LMHO!  
  
*****Silver Lion has entered the room*****  
  
Lady Leonhart: O.o  
  
Silver Lion: Hey  
  
Lady Leonhart: DAD?!  
  
Silver Lion: Who?  
  
Suplex: O.o Mr. Leonhart?!  
  
Silver Lion: Me? No!  
  
Lady Leonhart: Ohhh…phew. I thought you were my dad.  
  
Silver Lion: Hahaha…why?  
  
Lady Leonhart: That screen name sounds like something he'd come up with.  
  
Silver Lion: *sweatdrop*  
  
Blue Lady: Why do you call your teacher Snooze Patrol?  
  
*****Triggerman has entered the room*****  
  
Bookworm: Cuz that's what he does. Make all of us snooze.  
  
Triggerman: Who makes you snooze?  
  
Lady Leonhart: Endo Marks.  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: Geez, lots of people in here today.  
  
Suplex: Celes, I NEED the answer for number 11!!!  
  
Bookworm: GET YA OWN, YOU MORON!  
  
Silver Lion: You guys got schoolwork?  
  
Lady Leonhart: More like "busy work" *sniffs*  
  
Triggerman: My, aren't we a little bratty today?  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0: O.o Ohh man, you shouldn't have done that…  
  
Lady Leonhart: EXCUSE ME?  
  
*****Angel Wings has entered the room*****  
  
Angel Wings: Hi everyone!  
  
Blue Lady: Hi AW.  
  
Triggerman: Hello.  
  
Silver Lion: Hi.  
  
Lady Leonhart: *mad at Triggerman* hey.  
  
Triggerman: What you mad at me for?  
  
Lady Leonhart: …whatever.  
  
Blue Lady: O.o  
  
Angel Wings: O.o  
  
Lady Leonhart: What?  
  
Angel Wings: Nothing! Umm…did you hear about the Garden Festival?  
  
Suplex: Ahhh!!!! Don't even speak of it!  
  
Bookworm: We're trying to avoid Mrs. Kinneas, cuz that woman…  
  
Lady Leonhart: Is possessed. *looks at I.K. and My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot* No offence to your mom now!  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0: It's ok.  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: It's cool.  
  
*****The Chairperson has entered the room*****  
  
Angel Wings: O.o  
  
Suplex: Celes, PLEASE!  
  
Bookworm: NO!  
  
The Chairperson: HEYYYYY!!!! EVERYBODY ELSE DUCKING CLASS TOO, HUH?  
  
Silver Lion: O.o  
  
Lady Leonhart: ?? Do I know you from someplace?  
  
The Chairperson: No, why?  
  
Lady Leonhart: You seem awfully familiar…  
  
Blue Lady: O.o  
  
Suplex: Pppplllleeeeaaassseeee!!!!  
  
Bookworm: *cracks whip*  
  
*****Hotdog Luvr has entered the room*****  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: HOTDOG LUVR?!  
  
Hotdog Luvr: Hey!  
  
Suplex: DAD?  
  
Hotdog Luvr: Yes?  
  
Silver Lion: Zell, you idiot! O.O  
  
Lady Leonhart: O.o  
  
Bookworm: !!  
  
I.K. Ver 2.0: Oh  
  
My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot: oh  
  
*****Lady Leonhart has signed out*****  
  
*****Suplex has signed out*****  
  
*****Bookworm has signed out*****  
  
*****My Brother Shot Himself In The Foot has signed out*****  
  
*****I.K. Ver 2.0 has signed out*****  
  
Angel Wings: ZELL!  
  
The Chairperson: Hey, what's this about me being possessed?  
  
*****Silver Lion has signed out*****  
  
*****Angel Wings has signed out*****  
  
*****Hotdog Luvr has signed out*****  
  
*****Blue Lady has signed out*****  
  
*****Triggerman has signed out*****  
  
The Chairperson: HEY! Where'd everybody go?!  
  
  
  
AN: Should I continue or not? Lemme know!  
  
God Bless! 


	4. Girlz Only!

AN: Due to popular demand, I have decided to continue! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed me so far!  
  
Disclaimer: LOOK AT CHAPTER ONE :p  
  
  
  
Lady Leonhart has entered the room  
  
Bookworm has entered the room  
  
My Brother Is Dead Meat has entered the room  
  
  
  
Girlz Only!  
  
Moderator is offline  
  
  
  
Lady Leonhart: Oooohhh…*steamed*  
  
My Brother Is Dead Meat: What happened, Raine?  
  
Lady Leonhart: I swear…I'm gonna beat him someday…  
  
Bookworm: Her dad beat her in Gunblade practice again.  
  
Lady Leonhart: SPEAK LOUDER CELES; I DON'T THINK THE ENTIRE GARDEN HEARD YOU!  
  
Bookworm: *unfazed* Cheer up, Raine. At least you gave him a run for his money.  
  
My Brother Is Dead Meat: Yeah! You two are the best when it comes to Gunblade fights!  
  
Lady Leonhart: Yeah…you're right…  
  
Bookworm: And you gave me a pretty good fight.  
  
Lady Leonhart: You REALLY didn't HAVE to get so overenthusiastic with the Blue Magic, you know! *rubs burn on her arm*  
  
Bookworm: Sorry!  
  
My Brother Is Dead Meat: At least you didn't get ganged up on!  
  
Bookworm: *snickers*  
  
Lady Leonhart: *giggles*  
  
My Brother Is Dead Meat: That is NOT funny, you two!  
  
Lady Leonhart: I'm sorry, but you should have seen it from my point of view…HAHA! *falls down laughing*  
  
Bookworm: You fell for the oldest trick in the book! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
My Brother Is Dead Meat: …  
  
Lady Leonhart: You and I.J. were fighting; you got him exactly right where you wanted him to be…  
  
Bookworm: Which was one knee on the ground, using gun to keep himself upright…  
  
Lady Leonhart: After that nasty Confuse spell…  
  
My Brother Is Dead Meat: …  
  
Bookworm: And then…  
  
Lady Leonhart: Just as about you are going in for the (not for real now) kill…  
  
Bookworm: He manages to stand up and scream, "Look behind you!"  
  
My Brother Is Dead Meat: …  
  
Lady Leonhart: And you, like a total fool, turn around…  
  
Bookworm: Freeing I.J. up to cast a Stop spell on you.  
  
My Brother Is Dead Meat: Are you done now?  
  
Lady Leonhart: Yes, we are.  
  
Bookworm: So sorry, Tifa.  
  
My Brother Is Dead Meat: You two are not nice! :'(  
  
Bookworm: Well, at least we all got embarrassed together today.  
  
Lady Leonhart: Don't remind me, please.  
  
My Brother Is Dead Meat: We bashed the substitute in front of the Headmaster.  
  
Bookworm: Don't forget the Snooze Patrol remark.  
  
Lady Leonhart: .  
  
My Brother Is Dead Meat: .  
  
Bookworm: Well, be grateful it wasn't a Garden Faculty Member instead.  
  
Lady Leonhart: Thank you God.  
  
My Brother Is Dead Meat: Yes.  
  
Bookworm: I agree. 


	5. Boyz Only!

AN: Heerrreee's Chapter 5! In case you're wondering where I'm going, Raine and the others are trying to recover from their EMBARSSING run-in with their parents and the Headmaster this morning in class…(hey, who wouldn't be embarrassed? I'd probably move to another country)  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know da drill, check out chapter 1 :p  
  
  
  
Suplex has entered the room  
  
Loverman has entered the room  
  
  
  
Boyz Only!  
  
  
  
Moderator is offline  
  
  
  
Suplex: Aw man! We're the only people in here!  
  
Loverman: Well, what do you expect? Raine and the others outnumber us guys 3:2  
  
Suplex: O.o You ACTAULLY PAY attention in math class? And what's with your screen name?  
  
Loverman: You like it?  
  
Suplex: …You are scary, you know that?  
  
Loverman: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Suplex: Never mind…  
  
Loverman: I FINALLY got one off of Tifa today!  
  
Suplex: Oh, lets not even go there…  
  
Loverman: Why not?  
  
Suplex: Tifa will want your head on a silver platter, and I think Raine and Celes would only be too happy to oblige.  
  
Loverman: Nah! They thought it was funny too! So did Commander Leonhart!  
  
Suplex: I was afraid he was gonna come after us with that Gunblade…  
  
Loverman: Why?  
  
Suplex: You know why!  
  
Loverman: What, because of what happened today? *scoffs* Shoot man, he's not going to kill us over a little thing like that.  
  
Suplex: How you know that? At least you had enough control over yourself not to hit on Rinoa's mom and the others.  
  
Loverman: HEY!!  
  
Suplex: It's the truth! Every time a female user logs into the room, you start dropping every single line you have!  
  
Loverman: I do not!  
  
Suplex: Oh really?  
  
Loverman: I just say hello to them in my own special way, that's all!  
  
Suplex: *groans* Forget it…and I still didn't get that question answered!  
  
Loverman: Well, don't ask Celes, she's more than likely to snap your head off with her whip.  
  
*****Garden Faculty Member #20 has entered the room*****  
  
Suplex: WHY DO WE HAVE TO GET STUCK WITH CRAPPY SUBSITUE TEACHERS?!  
  
Loverman: O.O No!  
  
Garden Faculty Member #20: What was that, cadet?  
  
Suplex: O.O  
  
*****Suplex has signed out*****  
  
*****Loverman has signed out*****  
  
*****Garden Faculty Member #20 has signed out*****  
  
  
  
AN: Ohoh…what did Sabin do? Looks like the Garden Faculty Member's going after him…what's gonna happen? Poor, poor Sabin! 


	6. Parental Party

AN: Wuzzuppp? I'm baaacccckkkk!! In the last chapter, we had poor Sabin getting creamed by a Garden Faculty Member for complaining about the substitute teacher! And ya think that Squall and the others would have gotten rid of them in my other story by now…apparently not!  
  
What's gonna happen to poor Sabin?  
  
Read on to find out, people!!!  
  
Disclaimer: check out chapter one…I'm not…*Valefor appears and glares at her* What you looking at me like THAT for?  
  
Valefor: …  
  
Lady t: Anyway, check the first chapter if you want the disclaimer. :p  
  
  
  
Silver Lion has entered the room  
  
Angel Wings has entered the room  
  
Rinoa, Your Husband Is Dead Meat has entered the room  
  
Triggerman has entered the room  
  
The Chairperson has entered the room  
  
  
  
Parental Party  
  
Moderator is offline  
  
  
  
Angel Wings: LOL  
  
Silver Lion: …  
  
Triggerman: Ohoh…Squall, what did you do to Zell?  
  
Silver Lion: …Nothing.  
  
Rinoa, Your Husband Is Dead Meat: LIKE HECK YOU DIDN'T!  
  
The Chairperson: The pain of the multi-Thundaga spell rears its ugly head…  
  
Triggerman: Yep. *nods head*  
  
Rinoa, Your Husband Is Dead Meat: Shut. Up.  
  
Angel Wings: Speaking of which, has anyone seen Sabin lately?  
  
Rinoa, Your Husband Is Dead Meat: Yeah! I can't find him!  
  
*****Blue Lady has entered the room*****  
  
Blue Lady: I know I'm not a parent, but I saw that you guys were in here…  
  
Angel Wings: You're welcome in here anytime!  
  
Silver Lion: Maybe you can help Zell out.  
  
Blue Lady: *choosing not to comment on the screen name* Ok.  
  
Rinoa, Your Husband Is Dead Meat: I can't find Sabin.  
  
Blue Lady: He's in hiding.  
  
Rinoa, Your Husband Is Dead Meat: Why?  
  
Blue Lady: He's got a Garden Faculty Member after him.  
  
Rinoa, Your Husband Is Dead Meat: WHAT?!  
  
Angel Wings: What happened?!  
  
Blue Lady: He complained about the substitute teacher.  
  
The Chairperson: THAT'S it?!  
  
Triggerman: Quistis, you really need to hurry up and get rid of the remaining GFM's!  
  
Blue Lady: I'm trying…but we're still short on experienced SeeDs to take their places!  
  
Silver Lion: I thought that problem was being taken care of.  
  
Blue Lady: Did you forget? We lost quite a few people when the transfer applications to Esthar Garden came through.  
  
Silver Lion: …  
  
Angel Wings: Jeez, that's a switch. Normally they're after Raine.  
  
Silver Lion: Yeah, but they've leaned off after that last incident.  
  
Rinoa, Your Husband Is Dead Meat: Why? What happened?  
  
Triggerman: I think it was something about skirts and pants…  
  
The Chairperson: ???  
  
Silver Lion: You know the rule about weapons and uniforms for girls?  
  
The Chairperson: Yeah, if a female cadet is using a spear, sword, or martial arts to fight, they're allowed to wear pants for their student uniform.  
  
Angel Wings: Anyway, Raine's using the Gunblade, so she gets to wear pants.  
  
Silver Lion: Made her very happy.  
  
The Chairperson: So what happened?  
  
Angel Wings: Raine was walking to homeroom one day when one of the GFMs went after her for the pants. Said she was in violation of Rule 7, section…blah blah blah…  
  
Rinoa, Your Husband Is Dead Meat: . I remember that!  
  
Silver Lion: Raine got angry, and told him that she hadn't broken any rules, that was her uniform, due to her weapon of choice.  
  
Blue Lady: To make a long story short, Raine ended up in my office, with the GFM accusing her of this and that…I told him to drop it and lay off.  
  
The Chairperson: So now they're after Sabin for complaining about the sub? That's not right!  
  
Rinoa, Your Husband Is Dead Meat: Great…now where am I supposed to find Sabin?  
  
Triggerman: Don't worry, he's probably hanging around someplace with Raine or one of the others.  
  
The Chairperson: Zell, if Squall is supposed to be dead meat, how come you haven't killed him yet?  
  
Rinoa, Your Husband Is Dead Meat: THANK YOU SELPHIE, FOR REMINDING ME!  
  
Silver Lion: Oh boy…  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Continue? Please R&R! 


	7. Ladiez Room

AN: AHHHH! *bows* I am soooo sorry for the lack of updates! See, my mom and me moved to a different house, and so I was terribly busy packing and unpacking. Please forgive me!  
  
Valefor: …Crazy human.  
  
Lady t: What was that?  
  
Valefor: …  
  
Lady t: Anyway, here's chapter 7. Oh, and in case you want to check it out, chapter 14 of my other story, "Worlds Apart" is also up. Thanks and God bless! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Check out chapter 1 :p  
  
  
  
Lady Leonhart has entered the room  
  
Angel Wings has entered the room  
  
Bookworm has entered the room  
  
Blue Lady has entered the room  
  
101 Ways To Kill Your Twin Brother has entered the room  
  
The Chairperson has entered the room  
  
  
  
Ladiez Room  
  
Moderator is offline  
  
  
  
Lady Leonhart: LOL  
  
Angel Wings: LOL  
  
Bookworm: LOL  
  
Blue Lady: LOL  
  
The Chairperson: TIFA!  
  
101 Ways To Kill Your Twin Brother: What?  
  
Angel Wings: Selphie, you have a very violent child. LOL  
  
The Chairperson: She didn't get it from me!  
  
Lady Leonhart: O.o  
  
Angel Wings: O.o  
  
Blue Lady: O.o  
  
Bookworm: Oookay then.  
  
Angel Wings: Let's get OFF that subject.  
  
Lady Leonhart: I agree.  
  
Blue Lady: And no bashing of teachers in here.  
  
Lady Leonhart: .  
  
Bookworm: .  
  
101 Ways To Kill Your Twin Brother: .  
  
The Chairperson: Ah, you just had to bring that up, didn't you?  
  
Blue Lady: :D  
  
Angel Wings: Has anyone seen my fool husband?  
  
Blue Lady: I think he's got a meeting with Laguna and the head of Esthar Garden now.  
  
Lady Leonhart: Um, excuse me for barging in, but shouldn't you be at that meeting too, Aunt Quistis?  
  
Blue Lady: They're talking about defensive stuff. That I leave to your father.  
  
The Chairperson: Ohoh…  
  
Angel Wings: Can it be true?? Quistis Trepe, getting LAZY?!  
  
Blue Lady: Shut up.  
  
Angel Wings: O.O Ooohhh!!  
  
The Chairperson: Touchy!  
  
Blue Lady: *narrows eyes* You two are pushing it.  
  
Lady Leonhart: Mom…  
  
Angel Wings: Yes dear?  
  
Lady Leonhart: Do I REALLY have to go to Odine?  
  
Angel Wings: *sighs* Sadly, yes.  
  
Lady Leonhart: I hate him.  
  
Angel Wings: Join the club.  
  
101 Ways To Kill Your Brother: Why do you have to see Odine again?  
  
Lady Leonhart: O.o  
  
Angel Wings: O.o  
  
Blue Lady: O.o  
  
The Chairperson: O.o  
  
Bookworm: You.  
  
Lady Leonhart: Are.  
  
Angel Wings: Not.  
  
Blue Lady: That.  
  
The Chairperson: Dumb.  
  
101 Ways To Kill Your Brother: ?? @_@  
  
Angel Wings: Oh God, she's got Irvine's brain.  
  
Blue Lady: We're doomed.  
  
101 Ways To Kill Your Twin Brother: OOOHHHHH! THAT!  
  
Lady Leonhart: Yes. That.  
  
101 Ways To Kill Your Twin Brother: I'm so sorry Raine! :'( I completely forgot!  
  
Lady Leonhart: It's all right. Actually, I'm flattered. You forgetting about it means people are seeing me as a regular girl, and not someone to be afraid of.  
  
Angel Wings: Same thing here.  
  
The Chairperson: *imitating Odine* Zhat iz veery good, no?  
  
Angel Wings: O.O  
  
Lady Leonhart: O.O  
  
Bookworm: LOL  
  
Blue Lady: LOL  
  
The Chairperson: HAHAHAHA! GOT YA!  
  
Angel Wings: Selphie…that…  
  
Lady Leonhart: is not funny.  
  
The Chairperson: I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! XD  
  
Angel Wings: …  
  
Lady Leonhart: …  
  
*****Angel Wings has signed out*****  
  
*****Lady Leonhart has signed out*****  
  
Blue Lady: Ahh, look what you did, Selphie!  
  
Bookworm: Nuts.  
  
The Chairperson: Hey, come on, guys, it was a joke! I didn't mean anything by it!  
  
101 Ways to Kill Your Twin Brother: Better find them and apologize, Mom.  
  
The Chairperson: Jeez, I didn't mean anything by it…YAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
101 Ways to Kill Your Twin Brother: Mom?  
  
Bookworm: Mrs. Kinneas?  
  
Blue Lady: Selph?  
  
*****The Chairperson has signed out*****  
  
Blue Lady: Ohoh…  
  
Bookworm: Mrs. L and Raine are probably ganging up on her…  
  
*****101 Ways To Kill Your Twin Brother has signed out*****  
  
*****Blue Lady has signed out*****  
  
*****Bookworm has signed out*****  
  
  
  
AN: Ahhh, it looks like Rinoa and Raine really hate Odine…did anyone guess that Raine was a sorceress too? ^^  
  
Once again, I am so sorry for the delay.  
  
R&R! God Bless! 


	8. Menz Room

AN: Greetings! Here is chapter 8, sorry for the delay again…*stops and glares* Aww heck…who gave Valefor Pepsi again?!  
  
Valefor: Hiccup.  
  
Lady t: You're not supposed to drink that stuff! *looks around* Can anybody tell me if caffeine is bad for aeons? The sugar makes Valefor hyper, but I dunno about the caffeine…  
  
Valefor: I ffiinnee….  
  
Lady t: Like heck.  
  
Disclaimer: Check out the first chapter. :p  
  
  
  
Silver Lion has signed in  
  
Hotdog Luvr has signed in  
  
Triggerman has signed in  
  
I Hate 8AMS has signed in  
  
Final Heaven h as signed in  
  
  
  
Menz Room  
  
Moderator is offline  
  
Hotdog Luvr: Morning everyone!  
  
Silver Lion: …  
  
Final Heaven: Hey Dad.  
  
I Hate 8AMS: Hey.  
  
Triggerman: What's up?  
  
Silver Lion: Slurp.  
  
Hotdog Luvr: O.O  
  
Triggerman: O.O  
  
Final Heaven: What the…  
  
I Hate 8AMS: What's up with Mr. L?  
  
Silver Lion: Slurp.  
  
Hotdog Luvr: LOL…I think Squall just woke up! ^^  
  
Silver Lion: Slurp.  
  
Triggerman: Coffee fix?  
  
Silver Lion: Slurp.  
  
Triggerman: YEP! HA! XD  
  
I Hate 8AMS: O.o  
  
Final Heaven: O.o  
  
Hotdog Luvr: Go easy on the slurps man; you're scaring the kids.  
  
Silver Lion: …slurp.  
  
Final Heaven: O.O  
  
I Hate 8AMS: O.O  
  
Hotdog Luvr: LOL  
  
Triggerman: LOL  
  
Final Heaven: That's not funny.  
  
I Hate 8AMS: That's scary.  
  
Silver Lion: Slurp.  
  
Hotdog Luvr: Ignore him guys. Hey Irvine, you heard the news?  
  
Triggerman: What?  
  
Silver Lion: Slurp.  
  
Hotdog Luvr: Vincent Wallace's wife is pregnant.  
  
Triggerman: Alright! Tell Vin I said congrats. When's the baby due?  
  
Hotdog Luvr: Sometime in September.  
  
Triggerman: Ahhh…I remember those days…you remember them, Squall?  
  
Silver Lion: Slurp.  
  
Hotdog Luvr: I guess that means yes.  
  
Silver Lion: Slurp.  
  
Final Heaven: Dad that is starting to scare me.  
  
Silver Lion: Ssslluurrpp.  
  
I Hate 8AMS: JEEZ! *hair stands up on end*  
  
Hotdog Luvr: SQUALL! YOU CREEPIN' OUT THE KIDS, MAN!  
  
Silver Lion: Slurp.  
  
Final Heaven: O.o  
  
I Hate 8AMS: O.o  
  
Triggerman: *sweatdrop* Anyway, like I was saying…  
  
Silver Lion: SSSLLLUUURRRPPP.  
  
Final Heaven: O.O  
  
I Hate 8AMS: O.O  
  
*****Final Heaven has signed out*****  
  
*****I Hate 8AMS has signed out*****  
  
Hotdog Luvr: LMHO! *falls on floor laughing*  
  
Triggerman: XD ROFLNHO!!!! BEAUTIFUL!  
  
Silver Lion: :D  
  
Hotdog Luvr: You are the king! We are not worthy!  
  
Silver Lion: ^^ I know. *hands Zell and Irvine some coffee*  
  
Hotdog Luvr: Slurp.  
  
Triggerman: Slurp.  
  
Silver Lion: Slurp.  
  
  
  
AN: *wipes tears from her eyes* Whoo…I think this is the funniest chapter I wrote yet. Seems like Squall isn't a morning person…but then, neither am I.  
  
The 8AMS refer to 8 a.m. morning classes at my college (which I detest, thus I.J.'s screen name.)  
  
A bit of my inspiration for this chapter came from CHAOSWeapon's "Cram Session" (which I HIGHLY recommend you read if you want a couple of laughs.)  
  
R&R and God Bless! 


	9. Return of the Ladiez Room

AN: Hooray, the site's back up! I'm sorry about the MAJ0R delay on this, but first I ran into writer's block, then the site shut down…  
  
Updates will be just a bit sporadic on this fic due to the fact that I'm trying to finish off my other story. Also I have an idea for a one-shot FF10 story, so I have that to deal with as well.   
  
Anyway, here's chapter 9!  
  
Also: Chapters 15 and 16 of my other story is up. I don't mean to be a bother, but I really, really need reviews for that one! I'm getting to a crucial point in the story, and I need either reviews (or flames, either one is preferable) so I can know if I'm doing it right or wrong. I'm grateful for the ones I have already for "Worlds Apart" and this one. (God bless you all! ^^)  
  
Valefor: Please, give her some reviews! She's a pain in the neck when she doesn't get any!  
  
Lady t: YOU LIE! I'm not! You still on that Pepsi high!   
  
  
  
Lady Leonhart has signed in  
Angel Wings has signed in  
Nunchaku Luvr has signed in  
Blue Lady has signed in  
  
  
Ladiez Room  
  
Moderator is offline  
  
Blue Lady: Rinoa, you need to control your husband.  
  
Angel Wings: Hmmm???  
  
Lady Leonhart: uuggghh…  
  
Nunchaku Luvr: You ok Raine?  
  
Lady Leonhart: test…killer…I'm doomed…  
  
Angel Wings: She stayed up all last night studying for the Advanced Magic Theory exam this morning. And now, after only God-knows-how much cups of coffee…  
  
Lady Leonhart: uuggghh…mercy, mommy.  
  
Blue Lady: O_o She isn't hyper?!  
  
Angel Wings: Nope. Quistis, what were you talking about control my husband?  
  
Blue Lady: Apparently, he scared the living daylights out of Sabin and I.J.  
  
Nunchaku Luvr: How?  
  
Blue Lady: Slurp.  
  
Angel Wings: Aw jeez! Not that stupid slurp routine!  
  
Blue Lady: Yep.  
  
Nunchaku Luvr: No, no. You don't understand, Mrs. L. When your husband does that…it's scary.  
  
Lady Leonhart: please…don't talk about coffee…please.  
  
Blue Lady: You really feel horrible, don't you?  
  
Lady Leonhart: ugh…  
  
Angel Wings: Don't worry, darling, I'll fix you right up.  
  
Lady Leonhart: thank you…  
  
*****Bookworm has signed in*****  
  
Bookworm: Ughh…  
  
Angel Wings: And we have another one.  
  
Bookworm: Somebody, please. Kill me now. Make the pain stop.  
  
Blue Lady: You guys have another class after lunch, you know.  
  
Lady Leonhart: X_X  
  
Bookworm: X_X  
  
Angel Wings: Grazie, Quistis.  
  
Blue Lady: Sorry! ^^  
  
Lady Leonhart: ~_~  
  
Bookworm: ~_~  
  
Blue Lady: Uhuh. No threatening the Headmaster.  
  
Angel Wings: Raine, honey, if you don't feel better soon, you can skip that afternoon class today. I'll get the notes for you.  
  
Lady Leonhart: thank you mommy…*crawls under a rock*  
  
Bookworm: Ohhh mannn…I think I'm gonna barf! *runs off*  
  
Nunchaku Luvr: Ewww!  
  
Blue Lady: Rinoa, how can Raine NOT be hyper after all that coffee? O_o  
  
Angel Wings: I don't know. I'm just grateful that she ISN'T hyper.  
  
*****Bookworm has signed out*****  
  
Nunchaku Luvr: There goes Celes.  
  
Lady Leonhart: urrrkkk…I think I'm gonna join her! Aaaccckkkk!  
  
*****Lady Leonhart has signed out*****  
  
Angel Wings: I'm gonna go hold her head.  
  
*****Angel Wings has signed out*****  
  
Nunchaku Luvr: Lemme go work on this paper I have due…  
  
*****Nunchaku Luvr has signed out*****  
  
*****Join the Garden Festival Committee or Die has signed in*****  
  
Blue Lady: O.O  
  
*****Blue Lady has signed out*****  
  
Join the Garden Festival Committee or Die: Not again! 


	10. Utter Insainty

AN:  Hello!  *sighs* Here is the 10th chapter!  As I said before, I am trying to finish off my first fic, so updates will be a while on this one!  But, as we all know, EVERYONE needs a little laughter now and then…

For those of you who are reading my other story, chapter 18 is finished.

Oh, that reminds me…if you have any questions about this fic or my other one, please stick it in the review slot, and I will post an answer up.  (Respectively, of course.)

Valefor:  Don't you have a new story up?  

Lady t:  Jeez, I forgot about that!  

Valefor:  I'll tell them.  If you want to, check out WA2:  The Awakening…

Lady t:  Are you some sort of announcer?  Leave it alone!  Don't bug the people!

Valefor:  This is coming from the person who…

Lady t:  You're pushing it.

Valefor:  Whatever.

Lady t:  Do you want that chocolate milkshake or not?  Good.  Then shut up.

Valefor:  …  :p

Lady t:  Whatever.

Valefor:  O.O

WARNING:  MUCH INSANITY AHEAD.  SOME CHARACTER BASHING AS WELL.

Silver Lion has signed in

Lady Leonhart has signed in

Angel Wings has signed in

Blue Lady has signed in

Hotdog Luvr has signed in

Suplex has signed in

Heart Throb has signed in

Daughter Of The Chairperson has signed in

                                                Utter Insanity

Moderator is offline

Silver Lion:  …slurp.

Suplex:  O.O

Heart Throb:  O.O

Angel Wings:  SQUALL!

Silver Lion:  Whhhaaaatttt?

Lady Leonhart:  .;

Angel Wings:  Do that one more time, darling, and you are sleeping on the couch!

Hotdog Luvr:  XD

Lady Leonhart:  :D

Heart Throb:  Ooohhh, Mr. Leonhart's in trouble…

Silver Lion:  Shut up.

Lady Leonhart:  I.J., you are not a heartthrob; you're more like a heart ACHE!

Daughter Of The Chairperson:  HAHAHA!  LOL

Blue Lady:  What is going on in here?

Angel Wings:  beats me…you still coming by tonight, right?

Blue Lady:  Yeah.

Silver Lion:  Zell.

Hotdog Luvr:  Yeah?

Silver Lion:  You know how they say a person's online name reflects their character?

Hotdog Luvr:  So what?  I LOVE hotdogs…

Silver Lion:  The way you're going, you're gonna turn into one someday…

Hotdog Luvr:  EXCUSE ME?

Lady Leonhart:  Well, I'm a lady!

Heart Throb:  Says who?  Couldn't have been the mirror, cuz it probably ran when you tried to 

look in it.

Daughter Of The Chairperson:  OOOOHHHHHH!!!!!  

Lady Leonhart:  WHAT WAS THAT?!

Suplex:  Mr. L!  Get a grip on your daughter, quick!

Lady Leonhart:  Look here, Rapunzel…

Daughter Of The Chairperson:  RAPUNZEL?  That's a good one!

Heart Throb:  !!!  Look at who's talking, Rainey-Raine!

Lady Leonhart:  !!!!!!!!!  O.O

Hotdog Luvr:  SCCRROOOOGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!

Silver Lion:  Whatever.

Blue Lady:  Hey!  A little order in here?

Daughter Of The Chairperson:  Rainey-Raine?

Suplex:  Wasn't that your dad's…

Lady Leonhart:  SHUT UP!

Angel Wings:  Y'know, the name of this room is perfect.

Blue Lady:  Utter Insanity?

Angel Wings:  Yes.

*****Join The Garden Festival Committee Or Die has signed in*****

Join The Garden Festival Committee Or Die:  AHHAH!  NONE OF YOU CAN ESCAPE NOW!

Suplex:  Everybody run!  SHE'S here!!!!!!!!!

Join The Garden Festival Committee Or Die:  You can't go anywhere!  I messed with the system so 

that none of you can log off!  HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Heart Throb:  O.O

Daugher Of The Chairperson:  O.O;

Lady Leonhart: Daddy?

Silver Lion:  Yes?

Lady Leonhart:  I'm scared.

Silver Lion:  I know honey, I'm scared too.

Join The Garden Festival Committee Or Die:  heeeheee…lets see now…I need somebody to sing…

Angel Wings:  *shoves Hotdog Luvr in front* Here!  Zell said he'd do it!

Hotdog Luvr:  NO!

Join The Garden Festival Committee Or Die:  Thank you!

Silver Lion: It's official.  We are now going to die.

Join The Garden Festival Committee Or Die:  Squall, you'll sing a duet with him.

Silver Lion:  WHAT?!

Hotdog Luvr:  NO!

Angel Wings:  ROFLMHO!

Lady Leonhart:  Ohh, we gonna die now.  Dad singing with Uncle Zell?  O.O

Suplex:  *hides under rock*

Heart Throb:  *joins him*

Daugher Of The Chairperson:  Mom, I.J and Sabin said they'd do a play.

Join The Garden Festival Committee Or Die:  Ok!  *chirps happily*

Suplex:  NO!

Heart Throb:  WE DIDN'T SAY THAT!

Blue Lady:  I'm already doing something…

*****Angel Wings has signed out*****

Hotdog Luvr:  HUH?  How'd she do that?

*****Lady Leonhart has signed out*****

Silver Lion:  Don't you two dare leave me here alone with her!

*****Daughter of the Chairperson has signed out*****

Heart Throb:  TIFA!  HOW COULD YOU?

*****Blue Lady has signed out*****

Join The Garden Festival Committee Or Die:  Nuts.  I haven't gotten Rinoa, Raine, my daughter or 

my husband as yet…

*****Silver Lion has signed out*****

Hotdog Luvr:  Guys!  I know how to get out of this!

Heart Throb:  How?

Hotdog Luvr:  Turn off the computer!

*****Hotdog Luvr has signed out*****

*****Heart Throb has signed out*****

Join The Garden Festival Committee Or Die:  OH NO!  *takes out Strange Vision* You're not getting 

away that easily!

***** Join The Garden Festival Committee Or Die has signed out*****


	11. Mothers and Daughters

Lady t:  I'm back!

Valefor:  Jeez, I thought you were dropping this fic.  *Lady t shoots the Evil Look Of Death at Valefor*

Lady t:  I wasn't!  Just needed to get over some writer's block, that's all!  Does anybody wanna switch aeons?  PLEASE!

Valefor:  You don't mean that.

Lady t:  *shoots sideways glance*  Ya sure I don't mean it?

Valefor:  o_O  

Disclaimer:  I don't own FF8.  If I did, I would probally be living in Japan, in a nice big mansion, and reading manga all day long.

Valefor:  Like you don't do that already.

Lady t :  HEY!

This chapter is dedicated to my mother.  I give her much respect for trying to learn about the videogames I play and for learning how to work electronic devices.  

Lady Leonhart has signed in

Angel Wings has signed in

Bookworm has signed in

Evil Twin # 1 has signed in

Mothers and Daughters

Moderator is offline.

Angel Wings:  Raine…

Lady Leonhart:  No.

Angel Wings:  Please?

Lady Leonhart:  No.

Bookworm:  What's going on?

Evil Twin #1:  I dunno.

Angel Wings:  Raine Leonhart, would it KILL you to look nice just ONE day out of the year?!

Lady Leonhart:  YES!  What's wrong with the outfit I picked?!

Angel Wings:  It's pants!  You ALWAYS WEAR PANTS!  SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE TO SEE YOU IN A DRESS FOR A CHANGE!

Evil Twin #1:  Ohoh.

Bookworm:  She's mad.

*****Bell has signed in*****

Bookworm:  MOM?!  o_O  What are you doing here?!

Bell:  Honey, I can't work the VCR again.

Evil Twin #1:  O_O

Bookworm:  Mooommm, I already showed you how to work it!

Bell:  But there's this little red light blinking.

Lady Leonhart:  X_X

Bookworm:  O_o  THAT'S THE POWER BUTTON, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE BLINKING!

Bell:  Alright already, you don't have to yell!

Bookworm:  I'm not yelling!

Evil Twin #1:  Your mom doesn't know how to work the VCR?  XD

Bookworm:  Did I ask Tifa Kinneas to get up in this conversation?

Lady Leonhart:  I. Do. Not. Want. To. Wear. That. Dress!

Angel Wings:  Did. I. Ask. You. For. Your. Opinion?!

Evil Twin #1:  Thank you Lord, that my mother is nowhere near this conversation…and can you make these people stop?

*****Silver Lion has signed in*****

Angel Wings:  SQUALL!

Lady Leonhart:  DADDY!

Silver Lion:  O.O;  Oh no.

*****Silver Lion has signed out*****

Lady Leonhart:  Dad!  Not fair!

Angel Wings:  That baka husband of mine…when I get my hands on him…

Bell:  Ok, so now what do I do?

Bookworm:  Hang on guys, I'm gonna go help my mom with the VCR.

*****Bookworm has signed out*****

*****Bell has signed out*****

*****Blue Lady has signed in*****

Blue Lady:  Hi.

Angel Wings:  QUISTIS!  Good.  I have a question to ask you!  Don't you think Raine would look nice in a dress for a change?

Lady Leonhart:  Aunt Quistis, I don't wanna wear a dress!  It's…girly!

Angel Wings:  O_O AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, A BOY?!

Lady Leonhart:  I didn't mean it like THAT!  

Blue Lady:  Raine, I think your mother knows you didn't mean it like that.

Angel Wings:  You get this from your father.  You're more of a tomboy than I was at your age.

Lady Leonhart:  I'm not the one responsible for what went in the genepool!

Angel Wings:  You know what?  I am not discussing this matter right now.  I'm going to wait until you calm down!

Lady Leonhart:  I AM calm!

Angel Wings:  Well, good then!

Lady Leonhart:  Fine!

Angel Wings:  Fine!

Lady Leonhart:  FINE!

Angel Wings:  FINE!

*****Angel Wings has signed out*****

*****Lady Leonhart has signed out*****

Evil Twin #1: o.o  What just happened here?

Blue Lady:  The never-ending war between mother and daughter continues…

AN:  Yes!  11th chapter up!

Half of the stuff in this chapter is based on real life conversations with my mother…she really cannot work the VCR…and when I go back home for Thanksgiving, I have to show her how to work the DVD/VHS combo unit…

o_O

But I love her very dearly!  Bigups to all the moms out there, you rock!

R&R, and God Bless!


	12. Fathers and Sons

Lady t:  Yet another chapter!  That's 2 in one day!  I was reading some Furby torture fics on the site, and I noticed that there weren't any in the FF8 section!  So, to repeat myself, I am not stealing anyone's ideas, I just wanted to give it a spin!

Disclamer:  Check out the 11 chapter.  Also I do not own Furbys.

Oh, by the way, Valefor's taking a nap now…

Silver Lion has signed in

Hotdog Luvr has signed in

Triggerman has signed in

Suplex has signed in

Evil Twin #2 has signed in

                                                Fathers and Sons

Moderator is offline

Silver Lion:  Phew…

Triggerman:  What's up, Squall?

Silver Lion:  My wife and daughter's tempers.

Hotdog Luvr:  Over what?

Silver Lion:  We're going to take a family portrait, and Rinoa wanted Raine to wear a dress this time around.  Raine doesn't want to wear a dress and so…

Triggerman:  .

Silver Lion:  Yes.

Evil Twin #2:  What's wrong with the pants?  Raine looks great in pants!

Silver Lion:  o_O  What was that?

Evil Twin #2:  Pants on a woman can be a very nice thing…

Triggerman:  Uh, son?

Hotdog Luvr:  I.J.?

Sulpex:  Hey, man!  SHUT UP!

Silver Lion:  @_@

Evil Twin #2:  ??  OH NO!  I DIDN'T MEAN YOUR DAUGHTER, MR. LEONHART!

Silver Lion:  Then what were you talking about?

Evil Twin#2:  Nothing!  I was talking about nothing!

Silver Lion:  Thought so.

*****I_So_Cute has signed in*****         

Hotdog Luvr:  Huh? Who's that?

I_So_Cute:  Heh heh heh.

Silver Lion:  O.O  OH NO!!!!

Hotdog Luvr:  What is it?!

Suplex:  What's wrong?

Evil Twin#2:  What happened?

I_So_Cute:  Play with me!

Silver Lion:  YYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Hotdog Luvr:  OH NO!

Triggerman:  AW HECK!

I_So_Cute:  I love you!

Hotdog Luvr:  FURBY!!!!!!!!

Triggerman:  WE'RE DOOMED!

I_So_Cute:  *waddles over to Silver Lion*  Squall, I love you!

Silver Lion:  DEAR GOD GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEE!

I_So_Cute:  Play with me, Squall!

Silver Lion:  AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  *starts swinging Gunblade wildly*  GO AWAY! 

Evil Twin#2:  What is it?

Triggerman:  It's a Furby!

Suplex:  What's a Furby?

Hotdog Luvr:  Remember that toy you had when you were six that scared the living daylights out of you?

Suplex:  AAAHHHHHHH!!!  IT'S BACK?!

I_So_Cute:  PLAY WITH ME, SQUALL!

Silver Lion:  AAAIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*****Silver Lion has signed out*****

Evil Twin #2:  He's gone!

I_So_Cute:  MY BROTHERS!  COME TO ME!

Triggerman:  O.O

Evil Twin#2:  o_O

Suplex:  O.O

Hotdog Luvr:  O_o

*****Triggerman has signed out*****

*****Hotdog Luvr has signed out*****

*****Evil Twin #2 has signed out*****

*****Suplex has signed out*****

I_So_Cute:  Heh heh heh…

AN:  Okkkk…if Furbys have no arms, then how was this one able to type on a keyboard?  o_O

R&R, and God Bless!


	13. Of Exams, Furbys, Rocket Launchers, and ...

Lady t:  I'M BAACCCKKKK!!  *winces as she hears a loud bang* Don't mind that.

Valefor:  GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!  *bangs around in lady t's wardrobe*  

Bahamut:  Mistress, did you HAVE to lock Valefor in there?

Lady t:  ¬_¬  You want her bugging you?

Bahamut:  Uhuh.  You got anything good to read?

Lady t:  I dunno if I got anything you like to read…

Shiva:  Aren't you supposed to be studying?

Lady t:  Study break.

Shiva:  Oh.

Valefor:  SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!  

Disclaimer:  Don't own FF8.  Or Furbys.

Warnings:  OOC Squall, OCC Sabin and OOC I.J.

Lady Leonhart has signed in

Silver Lion has signed in

Suplex has signed in

Bookworm has signed in

Evil Twin #1 has signed in

Evil Twin #2 has signed in

                                                Exams are the Root of All Evil

Moderator is offline.

Silver Lion:  o_O  The heck?

Lady Leonhart:  *raises wineglass* Yes, I agree.

Silver Lion:  EXCUSE ME, YOUNG LADY?

Evil Twin #1:  Hey Raine, when are we having that Theory of Magic Exam?

Lady Leonhart:  Tuesday.

Suplex:  At least I know I'm gonna pass ONE class.

Bookworm:  Advanced Weapons?

Lady Leonhart:  *scoffs* Shoot man, that's an easy class.

Silver Lion:  Not mine.

Lady Leonhart:  Which is why I thank God everyday that I'm not in it.

Silver Lion:  Watch your mouth, Miss Thing.

Evil Twin #2:  oops...

Bookworm:  Tifa, do you have the notes for Chem?

Evil Twin #1:  Yeah.

Lady Leonhart:  Celes…WHAT are you taking Chemistry for?

Bookworm:  I have my reasons.

*****I_So_Cute has signed in******

Silver Lion:  O.O  AAAAIIIEEEEEE!!!!!  IT'S BACK!

Evil Twin #2:  o_0  

Suplex:  o.o

*****Evil Twin #2 has signed out*****

*****Suplex has signed out*****

*****Silver Lion has signed out*****

Lady Leonhart:  The heck?  

Evil Twin #1:  "I_So_Cute"?

I_So_Cute:  That's me!  *preens*

Lady Leonhart:  Oookkkaaayyy then.

****Silver Lion has signed in*****

Silver Lion:  MUHAHAHAHA!!!  *cocks an Uzi, rocket launcher, and several other guns*  diedieidiedieDIEDIEDIE!!!!!!!! 

I_So_Cute:  Eeeppp!

*****I_So_Cute has signed out*****

Silver Lion:  YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME!!!  I AM THE MIGHTY SQUALL LEONHART!  MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*****Silver Lion has signed out*****

Lady Leonhart:  o_O;

Bookworm:  o.o;

Evil Twin#1:  wth was that?

*****Angel Wings has signed in*****

Angel Wings:  Raine?  What's going on with your dad?  He just ran out of here laughing like a manic and swinging his Gunblade around.

Lady Leonhart:  o.o  

Bookworm:  Dang…Commander Leonhart been sniffing too much pine tree scent.

*****Evil Twin #2 has signed in*****

*****Furby_Killer has signed in*****

Evil Twin#2:  *cocks Exter and Valient*  ALRIGHT!

Furby Killer:  *swings HUGE hammer upwards* WHERE IS IT?!

Angel Wings:  wth?

Evil Twin#1:  I.J., what is up with you?

Bookworm:  What is "it'"?

Furby Killer:  It's not here…KILL IT!  MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*****Furby Killer has signed out*****

*****Evil Twin#2 has signed out*****

Angel Wings:  Why do I have the feeling that they're going to join your father…?

*****Angel Wings has signed out*****

Evil Twin#1:  Raine, I think your pops is cracking up.

Lady Leonhart:  You're telling me…

Bookworm:  It's probably the exams…

Evil Twin #1:  And the holidays.

Lady Leonhart:  Tis' the season, after all.

AN: *killing herself laughing* Oooohhh…if anybody has any way for me to get rid of that poor Furby that's stalking Squall…send it in!  Mind, this is a G-rated fic, so please keep it clean!

WTH means what the heck, so it's not a cuss word.

R&R, and God bless!

Valefor:  SOMEBODY PLEASE, TELL HER TO LET ME OUT OF HERE!


	14. A Straitjacket for Squall, and the intro...

Lady t:  Yo!  Another chapter!

Valefor:  LEMME OUT!

Shiva:  When are you going to let her out?

Lady t:  The way she's aggravated me…I dunno…2005.

Shiva:  o_O  So long, Mistress?

Valefor:  LET ME OUT, OR ELSE I THROW YOUR PS2 AND ALL YOUR GAMES OUT OF THE WINDOW!!!!

Lady t:  …Yes.

Disclaimer:  check out the last chapter.

Warnings:  EXTERMLY OOC Squall, OOC Sabin, and OOC I.J.

Lady Leonhart has signed in

Angel Wings has signed in

Blue Lady has signed in

Bookworm has signed in

Evil Twin#1 has signed in

                                                Ladiez Room

Moderator is offline.

Blue Lady:  Rinoa, has something happened to Squall?  He's running around, laughing like a manic, and keeping his Gunblade in his hand.

Angel Wings:  I have no idea WHAT is going on in that brain of his.  He was acting funny earier today.

Lady Leonhart:  Tifa thinks he's cracking up.

*****Furby Killer has signed in*****

Furby Killer:   THEY'RE HERE!

Bookworm:  Sabin?

Blue Lady:  Who's here?

Furby Killer:  THEY.

Lady Leonhart:  "They" who?

Furby Killer:  T.S.S.O.T.E.F.M!

Angel Wings:  Huh?

Furby Killer:  The Secret Society Of The Evil Furby Mafia!  They've come to take over the Gardens and the world!

Bookworm:  Ooookkkaaayyy…

Furby Killer:  *swings up the hammer*

*****Furby Killer has signed out******

Blue Lady:  What was that?

Lady Leonhart:  I have no idea whatsoever…but remind me to avoid Sabin for a while.

Bookworm:  Make that for the both of us.

*****I_So_Cute has signed in*****

*****Silver Lion has signed in*****

Silver Lion:  MUHAHAHAHAHA!  I GOT YOU NOW!!  HAHAHAHA!

I_So_Cute:  Eeeekkkkk!!!

*****I_So_Cute has signed out*****

*****Silver Lion has signed out*****

Lady Leonhart:  wth??

Blue Lady:  I'm gone.

Angel Wings:  Why?

Blue Lady:  Gotta find a straitjacket Squall's size…

Angel Wings:  I'll help.

*****Blue Lady has signed out*****

*****Angel Wings has signed out*****

*****Furby Killer has signed in*****

*****Evil Twin#2 has signed in*****

Lady Leonhart:  Yo, it's Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

Furby Killer:  Listen, don't talk to us, it's a trap.

Bookworm:  Trap for who?

Evil Twin#2:  The Furby.  Don't mind us!

Evil Twin#1:  Okay…whatever.

*****I_So_Cute has signed in*****

I_So_Cute:  *panting*  Squall is a manic!

Evil Twin#2:  *sneaks up on I_So_Cute*

Furby Killer : *follows Evil Twin#2*

I_So_Cute:  EEEEEEKKKK!

Furby Killer:  Hello.

Evil Twin#2:  Goodbye. *fires guns*

*****I_So_Cute has signed out*****

*****Furby Killer has signed out*****

*****Evil Twin#2 has signed out*****

Lady Leonhart:  That's another person I want to avoid.  I…OOOWWWWW!

Bookworn:  Raine!

*****Lady Leonhart has signed out*****

Evil Twin#1:  My crazy brother hit her with a Thunder spell!  She's about to go Angel Wing on his behind!

Bookworm:  I coming now!!

AN:  Ah well…I just needed to get that out of my system.

R&R, and God bless!


	15. The Return of the Coffee and Dirty Minds...

Lady t:  I'm baccckkkk!!!

Valefor:  Burp.  *slurps pina colada*

Lady t:  Since my muse is intoxicated…on with the ficcy!

WARNING:  OOCness caused by coffee.  You have been warned.

Silver Lion has signed in

Lady Leonhart has signed in

Angel Wing has signed in

Suplex has signed in

Blue Lady has signed in

                                                The Ninth Circle of Insanity

Moderator:  Bite me, I'm watching the game!

*****Moderator has signed out*****

Silver Lion:  sluuurpp!

Suplex:  o_O  Oh no.

Lady Leonhart:  Dad!  ¬¬

Silver Lion:  Yes, Rainey-Raine?  sluurrpp!

Lady Leonhart:  O.O  DAD!!

Angel Wing:  Squall, are you drinking coffee again?

Silver Lion:  Slluurrpp!

Blue Lady:  Dear God, he is.  Squall, put down the coffee cup!

Angel Wing:  If it's decaf, it's alright.

Silver Lion:  I found this in a red thermos on my desk.  Woo!  Ssslurrp!  Got a real kick to it!

Sulpex:  O_o  OH NO!  THAT'S DAD'S SPECIAL COFFEE MIX!  IT'S GOT LOADS OF SUGAR AND CAFFINE IN IT!

Angel Wing:  THE DEFIBULATOR?!

Blue Lady:  Squall, put down the coffee cup now!

Silver Lion:  Sssllluuurrppp!

Lady Leonhart:  Dad, where are you?

Silver Lion:  Why you want to know?  Slurp.

Lady Leonhart:  Dad, where are you?

Silver Lion:  Why you want to know?  Slurp.

Lady Leonhart:  MOM!

Silver Lion:  I'm in my office.  Slurp.

Angel Wing:  Squall, put down the coffee!

Silver Lion:  No!  Slurp.

Lady Leonhart:  Daddy.

Silver Lion:  Slurp.

Lady Leonhart:  Put down the coffee.

Silver Lion:  Slurp.

Angel Wing:  o_O  That is really creepy.

Silver Lion:  Slurp.

Suplex:  You said it!

Silver Lion:  Slurp.

Lady Leonhart:  Daddy, if you don't put down the coffee, I'll…I'll ground you!

Angel Wing: -_-;

Suplex:  -_-;

Blue Lady:  -_-;

Silver Lion:  Slurp.

Lady Leonhart:  x_x

Angel Wing:  Just so you know…that is not sleeping with me tonight.

*****Hotdog Luvr has signed in*****

Lady Leonhart:  _  x_x  MOM!  I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!

Angel Wing:  o.O  RAINE, I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT _THAT_!

Suplex:  Ooooh, Raine got a dirty mind…

Silver Lion:  Slurp.

Lady Leonhart:  *digs hole, crawls into it, and pulls a rug over her head*  _

Hotdog Luvr:  Who's got the dirty mind?

Silver Lion:  Slurp.

Hotdog Luvr:  What's up with Squall?

Suplex:  He got his hands on your "special" coffee.

Hotdog Luvr:  ?!

*****Hotdog Luvr has signed out*****

Silver Lion:  Slurp.

Blue Lady:  Competly oblivious isn't he?

Silver Lion:  Slurp.

Suplex:  As long as he doesn't do that long drawn-out one, I'm fine.

Silver Lion:  SSSSSLLLLLUUUUURRRRRPPPPP.

*****Lady Leonhart has signed out*****

*****Angel Wing has signed out*****

*****Blue Lady has signed out*****

*****Suplex has signed out*****

Silver Lion:  Slurp.


End file.
